Card:Comet Catcher
Description The Comet Catcher is Fire's ability for long-range bombardment at Era 4. When activated, the card can launch a powerful comet near any friendly unit that deals a significant amount of damage, and knocks back small, medium and large units. It can refire every 30 seconds. __TOC__ It is a highly underestimated card which is capable of mass destruction. As seen in the solo walkthrough of Sunbridge (expert) by the player called Murvegg (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXhdNtCdMa4) it is capable of wiping out many unit and buildings at the same time if only Skyelf Sage is added to it. Skyelf Sage adds 110% damage (on upgrade 3) to the building as long as it is bound to it and with the cost of 100 power it is quite the powerful tool to use. Combining the Comet catcher and the Skyelf Sage gives a lot of fire power in the first place: 1 (base damage: when adding a percentage to an amount the multiplier has to start with 1 + x where x is the amount you add) + 110 (Skyelf Sage's damage bonus on upgrade 3) / 100 (this division is needed to convert percentage into a multiplier) = 2.1 Let's rewrite this here without annotations: 1+ 110 / 100 = 2.1 Now with this multiplier you can work out how much damage the Comet Catcher would do with Skyelf Sage bound to it. The damage of the buidling rises to an impressive amount: 2750 (on upgrade 3) * 2.1 = 5775 on a single target and 16500 * 2.1 = 34650 total. As powerful as it may seem (since we are talking about a single comet catcher) it can be of course multiplied by however many you have. The cost of this combo is 350 (250 for comet catcher and 100 for Skyelf Sage) . For that price and power cost you could be practically spamming this combo. However, Comet Catcher is a t4 fire building which requires 3 fire orbs and 1 neutral orb and Skyelf Sage requires 2 frost orbs and a single neutral orb. This means enlightenment or 5 orbs is a necessity (you can of course use Amii Monument as one of them or switch the orbs on it accordingly). I think Murvegg's deck is the best choice because you are capable of spawning the Skyelf Sage and you have access to enlightenment hence Comet Catcher. If you like some risk you can always play like a "pro" as I call it and summon a Fallen Skyelf and cast Vision of Despair on a boss. This will mean it will take 200% MORE of the damage. This way , the boss will take up to 17325 damage per comet. The total damage does not however increase because Vision of Despair only works on a single target; the total damage stays as it was and because the maximum damage on target is 5775 you still get a nice and juicy 34650 on the other targets. At this stage you cannot possibly say that the damage dealt by a 3 comet Catchers is not enough to take down any camp in the game and leave the boss severely wounded or dead, dead, dead... I assume that there are no big bosses on single player that are capable of withstanding 3 rageing comets rushing their way to create a nice little "poof". On bosses with more HP you get team mates to help you out so damage is still not a problem. Beware of Vision of Despair though for it can heal the boss if not timed correctly. Use it right before the comets arrive so that you don't miss the effect of it and heal the boss. I hope you deem this useful; please feel free to contact me in the game. IGN: Meitnerium Edited by Undead4ever Roles *Mass Destruction Counters *L Creature Cards *M Creature Cards *S Creature Cards Countered By *Suppression Combos *Building Support Cards Trivia *The skyelf sage damage boost doesn't stack with Earthen Gift. *fallen skyelf's debuff doesn't stack with infused snapjaw's debuff. Locations Effects rendfire_comet_catcher_medium.jpg